The invention relates to a fuel tank for motor vehicles having a collecting chamber for fuel and a suction pump which is connected to the collecting chamber via a drain line.
A fuel tank for a motor vehicle, having a collecting chamber which is arranged in the tank interior apart from the fuel storage volume is disclosed in DE 100 25 071 A1. In this case, the collecting chamber is equipped, for ventilation purposes, with a pressure-equalizing device and has a pump, designed in particular as a suction jet pump, for feeding collected fuel into the fuel storage volume. A nonreturn valve is provided between the collecting vessel and pump.
WO 01/05614 A1 likewise discloses a fuel tank for a motor vehicle, having a system with a collecting chamber connected to the suction side of a pump. In this case, the pump is designed as a suction jet pump, the fuel recirculation line of the engine serving as a suction line. The power of the suction jet pump depends here on the power of the engine fuel pump.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple storage chamber drainage arrangement by which drainage of the storage chamber is ensured in a simple and inexpensive way.